


Tattoo of a Black Sun and Orange Flames

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Sick Character, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Reborn was sent by the ninth to train Decimo but when he got to japan the person he is supposed to train doesn't even have sky flames but his weak brother does. Tsuna was dying because of a disease where one day you wake up with a tattoo and sick and in order to cure it you have to find your soul mate who has the same tattoo. Reborn has seen Tsuna's tattoo before... on himself. Don't own picture.





	1. Chapter 1

Reborn had gone to to namimori japan to train vongola decimo and when he arrived he not only found out that the one he is supposed to train does not have sky flames but his brother who does has a week body. 

It did not take him long to find out that tsuna not only had a weak body but is dieing and he is dieing of oh you know just a disease where he needs to find his soul mate or his flames will kill him. 

The thing is though the people who have this disease one day wake up with a tattoo and their soul mate wakes up with the matching tattoo it is said to be a mutation of the skull disease. 

Not only does tsuna have a tattoo, his is of a Black sun with a Flame that is orange behind it and reborn has seen the same tattoo... On himself.

So he is pissed like majorly pissed the only reason he does not have the disease is because his sun flames are too strong and as rapidly as the disease kills cells his sun flames create new ones so it is like he doesn't even have the damn disease. 

To make matters even worse he is not only attracted to the kid he actually likes the kid as he doesn't seem to get on his nerves as everyone else seems to. 

So to sum it up we have on really pissed of hitman who has to have sex with a teen who is his supposed soul mate because other wise the teen will die and the vongola will have no heir... GREAT JUST GREAT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna wasnt always sick.

He can remember (which was far, so, so, far) when there was a time when wasn't sick. No it hadn't always been like that, in his memory he can remember how once when he barely reached his mothers knees his absentee father returned for the seemingly first (even with is long memory he couldnt remember his father visiting before then even when his mother said as such when he came) and last time for many years the only interaction after was hasty phone calls and phony postcards and expensive presents. 

With him he brought a few men although only one stayed the night, he said his name was Timeteo but he said to call him Nonno or ojiisan and with them brought a bad feeling.

One where Tsuna had only felt that bad was when he and his mother was going to but grocerys and he got lost only for a man to offer to help him and tried to give him candy only for Tsuna's mom to show up and wack him with her purse and call the cops. (Tsuna then had a long. long talk with the police and his mother about stranger danger.)

To the five year old mind back then was that if he got the feeling then the man was bad too but when he tried to tell his mom, she just laughed and told Tsuna he could trust his new Grandfather. (A choice that she would forever regret and one that made tsuna first know the bitter taste of betrayal.)

So even though he was wary tsuna trusted him, because his mother said he could.

 

(Tsuna would then have his flaed sealed. He would later find out that his flames were so strong and pure that they harmonized the very sickness so that it wouldn't hurt him. After his flames were sealed, well there was nothing holding them back.)

 

(He would later be rushed into the emergency center when after his Father and Grandfather left his mother went to awaken Tsuna only to find she couldn't do so.)

(Tsuna would later find that everything now took energy that he didn't have, so he did poorly in school causing him to be bullied and ridiculed by his fellow students and his teachers. It is at school that he learned that having what looked like a tattoo is not normal and for that he was ridiculed and named a 'Delinquent'. 

Tsuna was accused of faking his illness from then on and was failed for every missing assignment and missed class further lessening his grades even when every time he turned in something it was an A+. Tsuna was also later accused of cheating so Tsuna figured why put in effort that he didn't have if he was going to fail anyway, so from age 6 and on he was known as Loser Tsuna, Dame Tsuna, Faker Tsuna, and Cheater Tsuna.)

(It is for that reason that Tsuna first met his best friend, something that made his sickness and failure in school so, so worth it.)

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hope you like it. I will try to update some of my other storys also something this week.


End file.
